


Tiger

by Mustangwill



Series: Kinktober, 2019 [11]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Drunk Sex, Hotel Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangwill/pseuds/Mustangwill
Summary: My eleventh entry in my contributions to Kinktober 2019.College age Tweak and Craig have returned to their hometown of South Park on their Christmas break. During their time away, the couple have dabbled in several different fetishes. Tweak has taken to crossdressing, finding relief from his state of constant anxiety when he adopts his female persona, Amanda. And, when she brings back a drunken man from Skeeter’s Bar to their hotel room, Craig will indulge in one of his own fetishes: watching another man have his way with his partner.





	Tiger

“Here’s our room, tiger,” Amanda purred as she turned the door handle and pushed the door open with her hip as she turned back to the man behind her. Wrapping her arms up around his neck, she pulled his head down to kiss him as she backed them in to the room. 

“Mmm, someone’s eager,” she giggled as the man grabbed her ass roughly, his foot kicking the door closed with a loud bang. She murmured in pleasure as he lifted her up and, took the last few remaining steps to the queen-sized bed, tossing her backwards on to it. He was already reaching for his belt buckle before she bounced, his drunken hiccup drowned out by her giggling.

Sitting up and getting her knees up underneath her, she crawled forward on hands and knees to settle before him, smiling coyly up at him, “Here, tiger, let me help you with that big package.” The man chuckled and put his hands on his hips, thrusting his pelvis forward to present the half undone pants. He had been fumbling with the buckle and zipper, and was only too happy to pass the task off to her.

Giving him a wink, she reached out and began finishing up the task, soon having him step out of his tighty-whities and jeans. “Ah, much better,” Amanda purred as she sat back, watching him as he began to fumble with the buttons of his plaid shirt before pushing it off his shoulders to join his other clothes at his feet. Reaching out, she lightly ran her hands over his hairy chest, “I like a man with thick chest hair…” Her hands traveled further down over an equally hairy beer belly, “and only real men have big, hairy bellies.”

“That’s not the only big thing about me, girlie,” the man chuckled, swaying slightly as he thrust his hips forward again, jabbing her in the arm with a half erect penis.

Amanda giggled, drawing her hands further down past his belly to run her fingers lightly over his penis, “Oh, yes, it's very big, tiger; definitely the biggest one I've ever seen!” Her fingers were feather soft as they caressed over the hardening member, down over the heavy sac beneath, and, using her thumb and index finger, she wrapped them around his base so his balls rested purlicue of her hand. Leaning forward, she never broke eye contact with him as she placed a light kiss to his sac before taking one testicle into her mouth, lightly sucking on it.

He groaned in pleasure, allowing her her fun for a few more moments before he reached down and, sliding his fingers into her hair at the back of her head, he pulled her head back even as he pressed the bulbous head of his now fully erect penis against her lips. Not needing any further encouragement, Amanda parted her lips, prepared for when he suddenly thrust himself forward. Despite all her acclaims to his prowess, he was not very large- four inches, if that- not nearly enough to even make her gag.

Keeping up the pretense, she made a show of moaning in pleasure, her hand tightening firmly around his base as she expertly throated his erection. Her tongue worked over his sensitive flesh as she stared up at him through her heavily mascaraed lashes, her sparkling emerald eyes looking pleadingly up at him. 

“That's it, take it all,” he growled, using the hold he had on the back of her head to pull her further down until her nose was pressed into his musk scented patch of black pubic hair.

Amanda took it all in stride, moaning in response to his roughness. She allowed him to have his way, thrusting himself in and out of her mouth, and beads of saliva began falling down onto the bed sheets, his thrusts becoming more erratic and his face began turning various shades of red.

Pulling back out of his hold and sitting back on her heels, she wiped the saliva from her mouth and chin as she watched his face turn from ecstasy to confusion then the beginnings of anger. “Hold that thought, tiger; I've got something better for you,” she giggled, winking at him as she turned onto her hands and knees, reaching into the nightstand beside the bed.

He watched as she produced a condom pack and a travel-sized bottle of K-Y Jelly, his expression hardening as she held out the condom, “I don't wear ‘em; it takes away the sensation. I'll just pull out.”

The smile never left Amanda's lips as she twirled the condom pack between her fingers, “Then you won't be getting any of this…” She emphasized her words by wiggling her rear back and forth, the short skirt she wore rising just enough to show a brief flash of bright pink panties, “I've never had any complaints before.”

Torn between his rule and the aching feeling of needing relief in his balls weighing on him, he looked down at his slowly deflating erection and he snarled, ripping open the pack and pulling out the white colored latex, “Well, I hope you brought more than just one of these, because I'm gonna fuck your ass all night long.”

“Exactly what I had in mind,” she purred, laying her chest down against the bed and reached back, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, “I want you to fuck my ass as much as you want.” Drawing her panties down just far enough to reveal a sparkling, faux-emerald gem gleaming in the hotel lamp light. As he worked to get the condom on- a task made that much harder due to the alcohol in his system- she reached back and, taking a hold of the gem, gave put a soft moan as she pulled out the buried plug. Her body trembled in pleasure the sensation, shakily placing the shiny plug on top of the nightstand.

“There, happy now?” he growled, finished fighting the condom and had it finally on.

“Mmhmm,” she purred, taking up the bottle of mine and, after applying the entire bottle, she tossed it aside into the floor and reached back once more to spread herself open to him, “now fuck me senseless with that big dick, tiger!”

Grabbing onto her hip with his left hand, he grabbed his suddenly fully erect penis and pushed himself against her glistening asshole, “Hell yeah I'm gonna fuck you senseless!”

“Ah!” Amanda gasped as he pushed the thick head past her tight entrance, taking a few deep breaths to help calm her body against the sudden intrusion. He wasn't so forgiving to give her adjustment time; with his drunken mind bent only to his own pleasure, he moved his hand so he held on to both hips and pulled himself inch by inch into her until her ass was pressed firmly against his pelvis. 

She pressed her face into the bed, her fingers grasping the bed sheets tightly, “Oh! You're so big, tiger! I didn't think I was going to be able to take you all!”

“Yeah, that's right, bitch,” he growled, giving her ass a smart smack, “take it all!”

Amanda cried out in pleasure, giggle-moaning as she began to push herself back to meet his ever increasing thrusts, “Oh, god, you're SO deep!”

Despite his claim the condom would dull his sensations, she noticed that he turning shades of red and his thrusts were becoming so frantic and fast that the sound of their bodies slapping together became almost like applause. “Ugh, so tight… not gonna… last much longer,” he panted, his hold on her hips becoming almost painful. 

“Yes! Yes, tiger!” she moaned, looking back at him with pleading eyes, “Come for me! Fill my little ass full of your hot spunk!” With a loud roar, he pressed her down into the mattress, burying himself as deep as possible as he filled the condom inside her. “Mmmm,” she purred in delight, her entire body trembling at her own orgasmic release, “so hot…”

The man, panting heavily now, held himself in her for a few more moments before, with a loud grunt, he pulled himself free of her, the condom barely clinging still to his rapidly deflating erection. Amanda turned on her side, her skirt falling back into place as he turned and plopped on his back beside her, the condom slipping off to lay forgotten between his legs. He didn't say a word as he then turned onto his side with his back to her, reaching back to scratch his backside, and soon snoring was filling the hotel room. 

Across the room, the top of a Zippo lighter clicked open and a sudden flame revealed the face of Craig Tucker as he leaned forward in the armchair he sat in to light the cigarette between his lips. He snapped the Zippo closed with a flick of his wrist and slowly inhaled as he placed the lighter back into his pocket. “You did good, Tweak,” he praised as he let the smoke slowly out on the exhale. 

Amanda- or Tweak, crisscrossed as his alter ego- scooted to the edge of the bed to get to her feet, and quickly crossed the room to settle on her knees before him, her eyes sparkling with love up at him, “I really did good?”

Craig smiled, taking the cigarette from his lips to lean down and kissed her deeply. She moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth and she could taste the smoke and the whiskey he had been sipping on back at the bar, watching her hunt for her prey tonight. Their tongues wrestled back and forth, fighting for dominance before Craig finally beat her into submission, succumbing to her passion as she sucked on it desperately. 

When they parted, she was left looking breathlessly up at him, a thin strand of saliva dribbling down her chin to fall onto her chest. Sitting back in his chair, Craig placed the cigarette back to his lips and gestured to his open jeans and the cum covered erection still standing tall in his lap, “You made me come, so you have to clean it up and deal with the consequences.”

Amanda giggled and licked her lips excitedly, knowing she was in for a good, long night.


End file.
